Rurouni Christmas
by Kenshinotaku Himura-chan
Summary: Kenshin's santa for Ayame and Suzume! I know, I know. It's not Christmas anymore Kenshinotaku! Well, too bad, I'm a late person, and my computer hates me.


Rurouni Christmas

Disclaimer: I do own rurouni kenshin, especially Kenshin and Sano(jk, rk is Nobuhiro's not mine-sigh-)

Now for my excuse for not writing any fanfic's in FOREVER! I have been all over the place this year so I haven't had time to write fics. But since I am already waiting on my Christmas to start I decided to write this and watch Lion King ^w^

Yes, I know Christmas was last week and New Years Eve is tommorow, but I just had to let everyone read this fic. Enjoy your late Christmas fic from your fav author, Kenshinotaku! Yay!-silence-CHEER!-small cheers-thank you. -w-

Kenshin scrambles in and out of the kitchen trying to finish what feels like six million chores. Everyone is coming over today for a Christmas party and he has to get everything ready, by himself to make it worse, while Sano lazes around, Kaoru gathers everyone, Yahiko ditches them for Tsubame, and Megumi finishes with her patients.

"Still so much to do." he sighed tiredly. Suddenly, Kaoru's sweet voice echoes from the front gate. "Kenshin, can you come try this outfit on for Ayame and Suzume?" she calls. "Outfit? I hope it isn't like last Easter." he groans, reminiscing when Sano and Kaoru forced him into a bunny suit and threw him into a large group of children(if you're curious about this, this Easter story is a story I wrote a while back called "Rurouni Kenshin Easter"). He shivers lightly and walks cautiously towards Kaoru's voice. "Coming!"

Kaoru spots "her" rurouni approaching and smiles, holding up a large red suit for him to see. "Kenshin, the kids are hoping for a Santa Claus, can you do that?" she asks sweetly, knowing it would be hard to get him into another costume. Kenshin's eyes widen and he runs away. "Oro?! They'll tear me to pieces if I wear that!" he yelps.

"Come on Kenshin, do it for the kids!" she growls. "Iie!" Kaoru grabs the back of his gi and drags him into his room, handing him the outfit and locking him inside. "You can't come out until you change." she orders. She hears him sigh and a barely audible grumble about being forced into weird situations.

Later

"Where Uncle Ken?" Ayame asks innocently. "Um, he's coming soon, he's just picking up a present for you two." Kaoru lies. Then, a small man in a red suit and white beard comes into the room. "M-Merry Christmas!" he says enthusiastically. The two girls scream and tackle the small man, Yahiko and Sano rolling on the floor in laughter. "Santa, Santa, Santa!" the girls chirp. Santa sits up and smiles. "Konnichiwa Ayame, Suzume." the two girls gasp. "You know our names?!" the question.

Santa nods and pats their heads. "Of course I do, I've known your names for a long time." they giggle. "So, what do you want today?" he asks. They both look around the room wonderingly and smile. "We want Uncle Ken and Aunt Kaoru to get together!" they explain.

Santa and Kaoru blush feverishly and Santa grins nervously. "That's all?" they both nod and jump off his lap, running around the room like hyper rabbits. Santa laughs shakily and leaves the room. "Well, I have to go.", "Bye santa!" the girls wave.

Minutes later, Kenshin comes in and is tumbles once again by the hyper children. "Uncle Ken, we saw Santa!" they screech. "You did, did you tell him what you wanted?" he asks. They nod and smile knowingly. "Uncle Ken, you should give Aunt Kaoru a Christmas kiss like Uncle Sano did to Aunt Megumi." the grown ups blush as Megumi and Sano are busted and Kenshin and Kaoru are forced to kiss by the children.

"Those two are way too good and manipulating people." Yahiko moans. Kenshin blushes and inches close to Kaoru. "For them?" she whispers. He nods and does a quick peck on her cheek. Both run out of the room with bright red faces. "Yay, Santa did it!" the girls cheer.

That's the end, I feel so bad for Kenshin but I just had to write this story. Tell me how it is for a girl that's been up since five a.m.

Kenshin: How could you, I wanted better.

Kenshinotaku: -smiles evilly-Well you have an imagination, you two could be doing anything when everyone lays their eyes off you. Hey, that should be my next fic!

Kenshin and Kaoru: -blush-NO!

Kaoru: Don't start stalking our private life like you do our public one either.

Kenshinotaku: Too Late.

Kenshin and Kaoru: Nani?

Kenshinotaku: -pulls out photos of Kenshin drooling in his sleep and Kaoru peeking on him at the bath house-

Kenshin and Kaoru: Aaaah! Give us those!-chases Kenshinotaku-

Kenshinotaku: -runs and hides the pictures-


End file.
